


One More

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but like... nicely forced orgasms?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was on a hunt when Sam went into heat and Sam was so happy for his mate to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the particular dynamic that an alpha's orgasm will trigger the omega's. I might be making shit up, but oh well. Other than basic proofreading, this is not edited. Author is very sleepy and needs to go to bed.
> 
> Come be friends with me on Tumblr:  
> NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

Dean wasn’t more than ten feet up the driveway when the smell of his mate’s heat hit him full force. Sam had chosen not to come with him on the easy ghost hunt because he knew he was close to his heat and didn’t want that to be a problem for Dean. He didn’t know he was THAT close, though. He had been gone less than 24 hours and the scent was already this strong. Shit, Sam must have gone into heat no more than an hour after he left.

He tried to slip the keys in the front door lock, but fumbled and dropped them as another wave of scent crashed into him. With a spike like that, Dean knew that his brother was likely in the middle of fucking himself on a fake knot, biding his time until his mate could really take care of him. A low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as he fetched the keys and managed to work the bolt open. Sam was a big boy and knew how to take care of himself during heats, but Dean would rather be the one buried deep inside of Sam’s ass instead of a stupid plastic toy.

Without any care, Dean dropped the duffle full of weapons next to the door, kicked his shoes off as he made his way to the stairs and then took them two at a time until he reached the second floor. Their bedroom door was cracked open and the scent of slick, omega, _mate_ got stronger as he moved closer. He didn’t bother to knock.

Sam was on their bed, facing away from the door, absolutely presenting himself for Dean. Knees spread, back arched, chest lying flat across the bed, and ass as high in the air as he could get it. The toy he had been using, tossed across the room and forgotten. The only thing that mattered now was Dean. “Alpha, please?” He said with a slight side-to-side sway of his ass.

The noise that came from Dean was an odd mixture of a growl and a whine. Alphas weren’t supposed to whine, but he could never help himself around Sammy. Dean shed his jacket, but nothing else as he rushed to the bed, needing to have his hands and his mouth on that glistening skin.

He grabbed Sam’s ass with both hands, kneading as he licked small trails up the insides of Sam’s thighs—the left then the right. God, Sam’s legs were covered in sweet slick, all the way down to his knees. His omega was always so wet, but he usually wasn’t absolutely dripping like this.

Dean ran one last lick up Sam’s right thigh before diving right between his mate’s cheeks, tongue lapping up the new stream of slick that came gushing out. Sam cried out and tried to squirm away, but Dean wrapped his arms underneath Sam’s legs and over the top of his ass, pulling the omega off balance and back against his mouth harder.

“Dean, _nnnngh_ \- oh my fucking god.” Dean licked into his younger brother’s hole relentlessly, tongue thrust as far in as he could manage. Sam was already a panting mess and he couldn’t help grinding his hips back against Dean’s mouth, in hopes that he could somehow get deeper.  “Dean, Dean, please,” Sam whimpered out.

Dean stopped long enough to speak, popping his tongue against Sam’s rim as he retreated. “Mmm, you taste so good, Sammy. What do you want, omega?” Dean purred before nipping lightly at the flesh of Sam’s ass.

“I need your cock, Dean, I want you to fuck me, _please_ , Alpha, I need you.” It all came out of Sam’s mouth in a single breath and ended with a high-pitched whine as Dean removed all contact from the omega’s body.

Sam rested his forehead against the sheets, his sweat soaking into them. Dean replaced his touch and ran a hand lightly from the small of Sam’s back, over the swell of his ass, all the way down his thigh to the back of his knee. Shivers ran through Sam and he canted his hips backwards again. “Dean, I need you.”

The alpha’s hands found Sam’s hips and nudged him on one side, but Sam didn’t move. “Roll over.”

“Just take me, Alpha, _please_.”

Dean leaned down and placed a kiss on Sam’s back. “I want to see you. Now, on your back.” He didn’t need to use his alpha persuasion at all; Sam obeyed at that request, flipping himself over and immediately tucking his knees into his chest.

Dean traced his fingers around Sam’s rim and Sam rocked his hips down in an attempt to get the penetration he craved. His alpha just would not give in. Sam’s brow furrowed; an expression caught between “I’m going to fucking die” and “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

He chuckled at his omega once before crowding closer and sliding his dick into his brother in one smooth motion. He didn’t need to give his brother time to adjust; he was so open already. Sam bit down hard on his bottom lip in an attempt to quiet a moan that still partially made its way out. As soon as Dean bottomed out, he withdrew a little and pushed back in with the soft, shallow thrusts that drove Sam insane.

Sam shifted his legs to grip Dean’s hips and he moaned every time his brother rocked inside of him. Dean ran a thumb up Sam’s cheekbone, the rest of his fingers catching in Sam’s long hair and pulling it back away from his face. He planted a rough kiss on his brother’s mouth

“Shhh, Sammy. It’s ok, I’ve got you. You look so beautiful like this, my sweet omega.” Dean could see the blush rising on Sam’s cheeks as he turned his face away from Dean. He was never going to get used to the praise and Dean loved to watch the heat creep up his face. Dean leaned into nip and place kisses at the hinge of Sam’s jaw.

His younger brother continued to whine underneath him, these high, keening sounds that were so close to sobs. Sam had tried to be quiet at first, quieter than this at least, but there was no way he could. Dean’s cock felt so incredible stuffed inside his ass, filling him up.

Sam grabbed at Dean’s shoulders, back, hips, anything he could reach and dig his fingers into. Dean growled and groaned at the edges of pain as Sam’s blunt nails bit into his skin. It wouldn’t be the first time Sam had drawn blood while he was lost in his own head. “Dean, fuck me harder, ple– _NNNNGH, YES_.”

Dean snapped his hips forward as soon as the word “fuck” registered in his brain. Sam let out a loud, continuous moan that wavered with every hard thrust. Dean released a breathy chuckle and slipped an arm under Sam when his back arched off the bed. He then rolled over, clinging his brother against him, keeping his dick pressed tightly into Sam.

The omega looked startled at the surprisingly smoothly executed reposition, but lost the thought as Dean thrust up into him, nailing his prostate. Sam gasped and quickly gripped the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from coming on the spot, but his body kept shaking and shivering at the feeling of his alpha who would not stop pushing into him.

“Oh god, Dean, I’m so close.” Sam could feel the alpha’s knot just beginning to catch on his rim as the thrusts continued. “Please, I need to feel your knot.” The omega began to grind his hips down on every upward thrust, pulling a few light moans from the alpha.

“Fuck, Sammy. You’re so beautiful.” The alpha’s knot was swelling up fast and he knew there would be no teasing either of them on the brink of orgasm this time. Dean’s knot pushed fully past Sam’s rim, locking them together.

Sam whimpered out a small, “Dean” and the alpha moaned loudly, planting his hands tightly on Sam’s hips as his muscles started to shake and contract. Sam could feel his brother’s knot pulsing, releasing hot spurts of come inside of him. Sam’s breath was knocked out of him as he started coming, despite the hand still wrapped around the base of his dick. He relaxed his grip and spilled warm and messy over Dean’s torso.

Both were panting slightly as they came down from the high of orgasming, but they knew the break wouldn’t last for long. Dean ran a hand gently down Sam’s side, causing the omega to clench around his dick, milking his knot, and Dean was coming again. Which meant that so was Sam.

Dean cursed under his breath at the sight of him, more come shooting from Sam’s still-hard dick, head tossed back and eyes shut. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through it. Dean loved the faces that Sam made when he was overstimulated. Omegas always had stronger orgasms than alphas, especially during their heat.

Sam stilled as best he could, catching his breath as he looked down at Dean.

“Hey, you ok?” Dean didn’t move his hands from where they rested on Sam’s thighs, trying to let him gather his thoughts. “What do you need? Do we need to stop?” Usually once the two of them would shift to be snuggled up together on their sides, Dean would be able to control himself a little better and keep himself from coming so easily.

Sam let out a tiny whine. “I’m just—I’m so horny still, Dean. Can I…” He seemed almost bashful about his request. “Can we keep going?”

“Fucking shit, Sammy, yes.” Dean bucked his hips hard, hands pulling at Sam’s waist, keeping him fully sheathed and just grinding deep against Sam’s prostate. That time the omega actually came on his own, without the help of his brother. But the feeling of Sam’s hole spasming around his knot sent Dean over the edge again, a fine tremor running through his body.

Sam doubled over with a shout, his body draped over Dean. “FUCK, Dean, _ahh_! Oh god, oh god—Dean, Dean, _Dean_.” Sam’s thighs were shaking violently as he came a second time before his body had even begun to settle. Dean could feel more spreading warmth on the skin between their bodies.

He would never get over how amazing it was that he could make Sam come like this now that they were mated. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s back, one under his shoulder blades, the other against the small of his back. Sam cried out again and it ended with a sob. Dean placed a soft kiss to Sam’s temple. “Ok, babe, that’s enough.” He ran a hand through Sam’s hair when he felt wetness on his neck where Sam had tucked his face, scenting his brother. “It’s ok, let’s just relax a bit, yeah?”

“One more.” Sam’s voice was absolutely wrecked, half from the moans that had been wrenched from his throat and half from the tears Dean could feel running down his neck onto their sheets. “Please, alpha, just one more.” Sam didn’t move, though, waiting for Dean’s explicit permission.

“Look at me.” Dean didn’t say anything else until Sam had lifted his face. One arm was locked around Sam’s waist but the other brushed his long hair out of his face. “Are you sure you’re ok? I just—you’re crying and I need to make sure nothing’s wrong, omega.”

“I’m fine, really.” Sam pressed a feather-light kiss to his brother’s mouth. “You feel so good. Please, just one more and then we’ll stop.”

Dean stayed quiet for a few moments, fingers trailing along Sam’s back. “Ok,” he finally consented. “One more.”


End file.
